


Christmas cookies and girls talk

by BrittaR (Taaya)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Accidental Marriage, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mentions of Menstruation, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, mentions of genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/BrittaR
Summary: After finding yourself accidentally married to your fellow first year academy student Spock, you try to grow into your new life - with a little help from your friends.





	Christmas cookies and girls talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't written too weirdly, as this was formerly in a different, longer work that will never ever be posted anywhere visible to anyone but me :D 
> 
> Have fun, if something is too weird, just tell me and I'll see if I can edit it better.

Two weeks  ago  you had found yourself in a meld with Spock, the first year cadet with whom you just had planned a study session. You had been locked in a nightmare, unable to wake up. And since you were late for studying, Spock had decided to check upon you. Who knew that this sneaky bastard could hack himself into the system and unlock the door to your little  dorm room ?

When you didn’t wake up, he had grown worried – well, he claimed, Vulcans didn’t worry. Still he melded with you. Reluctantly, he had said afterwards. But it had happened.  He got you out of your nightmare, sure, but w hen you finally awoke, you could feel him in your head. Permanently.  T’hy’la , he called it. Said, that it had broken the bond forged when he was a child. He hadn’t really explained it to you, or maybe you just didn’t know enough about Vulcans to understand it.

“If I am correctly, we are supposed to be what humans call soulmates”, he had said and it had needed all your streng t h not to laugh out loud. Okay, maybe you had a little crush on that pointy-eared guy, but soulmates? Even until today you weren’t even sure he so much as liked you. Sure, ever since that bond kicked in, he tried to  fulfill  your every wish. Still. It was strange between the two of you. It didn’t feel really that much like a marriage. Or like a relationship. But maybe you were getting there.

Also, living with Spock had its advantages. He wouldn’t accept you still living in a dorm, instead you moved into the guest room of his apartment. He had an apartment! What first year student could afford something that huge? And he even had a replicator. This was heaven.

Thankfully it was two weeks before Christmas by now. You figured it was a good time to accidentally got Vulcan married . Apart from the usual Christmas present stress, things were going slow right now.  Classes were rather relaxing this close to the Christmas holidays and everywhere you looked, people looked happy, which actually helped taking the pressure out of everyday life.  Also  now you finally had the time to find your way around this campus. By now you knew which library held which books, where to find the good coffee and which mess  hall  had  food  you actually liked.

Right  now you were  sitting in one of them, eating a steak and fries. S pock was a vegetarian like almost all Vulcans, but had not even wanted to hear about you changing your ways for him. When he had started to talk about iron deficiency due to menstruation and how  heme -bound iron from animal products are easier to absorb than iron from plants, you shushed him and it was settled.

„Look, who’s finally free of her Vulcan  shadow“ , a voice called and a woman sat down next to  you .  It took you a while to recognize  Nyota  Uhura under all  this books . She liked what she called ‘light reading’ about foreign languages.

„Hey“,  you just greeted.

„Hey? That’s all? We haven’t seen each other in weeks and I had to learn from gossip that you married Spock? When did this happen? How?  Why?“  I arched a brow and she laughed. „Not that kind of why. Just … I never knew you two even were a couple.“

You  blushed and lowered  your  head.  It wasn’t like you’d be ashamed of your husband, but you hadn’t expected anyone to know just yet.  „Well, we … we haven’t been a couple.“  While you were not ashamed of being married to Spock at all, you actually were ashamed  of how it all came  to pass , even though  you  knew that neither of  you  was to blame and that there even wasn’t anything to be blamed for.

„What did you  say?“

You  sighed. „We’re not exactly married  married . We’re bonded under Vulcan law. He and I had to share a meld and … it was an accident. We didn’t know our minds would bond themselves. I think if we knew, we wouldn’t have  melded.“  Not that you had a choice in that matter. But that was something nobody would ever know. Melding without consent was too much of a taboo and you didn’t want Spock to suffer and be an outcast even more than he already was.

„So you don’t love  him?“  Now  Nyota  seemed astonished. „I heard you hold hands with him, which is pretty intense for a  Vulcan.“ Just this once when you had a nervous breakdown before you had to give a presentation on warp theory.  You hadn’t thought anyone had seen.

„Oh, I do ”, you replied truthfully, finally admitting it to yourself. “ But … I’m not sure he does. Love me, I mean. And even if he does, I don’t know if it’s not just the bond forcing him to like me.“

Nyota  shrugged. „So what? If it’s his brain instead of his heart, it’s still his body. We humans can’t really choose ourselves, can  we?“

That made  you  smile. She was right, nobody could choose with whom they fell in love. And if it was the chemistry of his mind due to the bond or the chemistry of his mind because of whatever made humans fell in love, didn’t really matter.

„ Now ,  tell  me.  How is  he in  the  sack?“

You  stared at  Nyota  who just laughed at  your  face. „I don’t know. We haven’t … It’s way too soon. But he’s … he’s nice. Really is. I’m living with him now and … it feels surreal. Right  now  it’s like he wants to  fulfill  my every wish. I don’t know. I can’t help feeling like I will wake up soon. Or  he‘ ll go all cold Vulcan on me once he thinks I can handle it. Or maybe he’ll hate me because being bonded with me changes  him?“

„Or maybe you two just work out and be a good  couple.“

„Maybe. I hope  so.“  You  smiled shyly. „I truly care for him.“

„I can  tell.“ Nyota  giggled. „Anyway, are you still up for baking cookies this weekend? My friend works at the mess hall and after lunch we can have it for three  hours.“

„Sounds lovely. And cookie baking is really a Must at Christmas. I love it. I’m not good at it, but I can do a basic recipe and usually it tastes good. But I … it sounds silly, but I’d like to ask Spock first, if he minds. I mean … it’s all still new and I live with him. So … I don’t know. I have to mark my territory first, somehow. Make sure that he knows I love spending time with him, but that can’t be all. I have to have time with friends as  well.“

Nyota shrugged.  „You could ask him to come,  too.“

You were  close to telling her about Vulcans and sugar,  something Spock wanted to keep a rumour,  but instead  you  just shrugged. „Maybe. He’s not into sweets. Or social stuff , I guess . But maybe he’d come for me.“

„We could always need more hands. And his heat tolerance is higher, so he might be better at checking if the dough is still  soft.“

You  laughed. „Hey, my husband is not a handy tool.“

„But he could  be.“

 

~~~~~~~~~~   


When  you  came home in the evening, Spock was already in his meditation robes and sitting in front of  lighted  incense.  You  tried not to disturb him and just went into  your  room to do  what  little homework that classes still needed .  Still he had heard  you . He entered  you r  r oom and stood behind  you , not saying a word. But it wasn’t creepy, rather calming, him not staring at  you , just staying there.  Still you wondered, if it was true that Vulcans were somehow related to cats. This reminded you a hell lot of your childhood kitten – except that Spock wasn’t lying on your keyboard in front of the screen, making it impossible to work.

„Hey  love“ .  You  closed  your  homework tab and turned to him, Vulcan kissing him lightly. „Uhura invited us to bake cookies with her this weekend. Wanna come join us?“

„If I will join you? That implies you already decided that you want to  bake.“

„Yeah. I’m not good at baking. And I figured you wouldn’t be either as you can’t even eat that much sugar. And while I love being your wife, friendships are also important, so baking with people who know how to do it and who could also be friends could be … well, good. I won’t force you to come. But while I will need time away from you from time to time, as that is necessary for the human psyche, right now, I would like to do it with you. If you want. Not if you would only do it to please  me.“  Hours of polishing what you wanted to say and still it came out not as nice and matter-of-factly as you had planned.

Spock nodded.  Your  heart made a jump, only to be dampened again. „I will think about it. But in any case you should go. You do need social activities. And friendships. Even Vulcans prosper when they have friendship-like bonds with others. I would never want to keep that from  you.“

Now  you  really kissed him, human way. „You do know that I love you, don’t you? All my heart, all yours.“

Spock simply nodded once. And  you  had to laugh. His stoic ways were just too endearing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still on the weekend he didn’t join  you .  You  had a good time with the girls nonetheless, although they wanted to gossip about boys all the time.

„Now come on,  Y/N . You have to give us something. You’re married, you live with Spock. He has to have his dark sides. Or annoying little quirks?“

„Well, he folds his clothes before he goes to bed. And I’ve never seen him smile, but he’s Vulcan so that’s normal. Apart from that I have not much to  say.“

A  blond  security major  who’s name you had forgotten  giggled. „Really? Nothing? I could think of a few things. Like … what does he look like? Underneath?“

You  blushed. „We haven’t … But, well, showering together saves time in the morning, so it is logical. He is … thin, but not too thin. A bit hairy, which is surprisingly animalistic for a guy that is repulsed by anything illogical, especially giving in to animalistic drives. He’s got beautiful arms. God, you should see him in a shirt.“

„And down there? Is he really  green?“

Your  blush deepened.

You will have to find a Vulcan husband of your own if you want this question answered. Or you could change your major into  medicine“ , a voice sounded from the entrance.

„Spock! You  came?“  It took a lot of strength not to jump at him and hug him in front of everyone. Maybe even more.

„At an opportune moment, it seems. It is interesting to hear you talk. I wonder if you had chosen the same topics if I had been on  time.“

Nyota was the one to speak up now. „ Sure  we would. But we would have had some questions for you, too. And we would have given you a little lesson on how to treat a lady once your missus had gone to the  bathroom.“

You  had to laugh. „I’m not sure if that’s still girl s  talk or already the  eggnog“ ,  you  explained and took Spock by the wrist.  While  you  were  allowed to touch his skin,  you  had made it a routine not to do it too often when other people were around. They should learn by  your  doing that they were never ever to touch his skin either. „Now, come and join us. I found two recipes of cookies that aren’t too sweet. Both without sugar. One with oranges and the other with vanilla. Maybe you’d like to try one of them?“

Spock studied them on  your  PADD and chose the one with oranges.  You  had expected that as he usually chose fresh fruit over basically everything else. And  so you  baked in amicable bliss with  y our friends.  And for the first time, being with Spock really felt natural. Yep, maybe you two would really work out and after all this weirdness of suddenly being married, you’d come through as a great couple.


End file.
